


life is brief, but when it’s gone, love goes on and on

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Robin Hood AU, Short Ficlet, fairy tale AU, large picspam, the Night's Watch are the Merry Men so PLEASE feel free to imagine them wearing tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: Of course Sansa had heard of Lord Commander Crow and his band of Black Brothers, pillaging the rich and providing for the needy. “Take what you need and give nothing back” they are known to say.





	life is brief, but when it’s gone, love goes on and on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> A Robin Hood Au [originally posted on Tumblr](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/174325334568/life-is-brief-but-when-its-gone-love-goes-on) for the May 2018 [ jonsaexchange](https://jonsaexchange.tumblr.com/)!

    _Of course_  Sansa had heard of Lord Commander Crow and his band of Black Brothers, pillaging the rich and providing for the needy.  _“Take what you need and give nothing back”_  they are known to say. Joffrey had been raging about it for  _moons_ ; after every ambush he was known to unleash his wrath on some poor unsuspecting vase or table. At first Sansa thought it a bit funny; but lately she has tried to make herself scarce when there is word of The Crows, for Joffrey is running out of pretty things to smash and break.

     She would never in her wildest dreams have imagined that  _Jon Snow_  was the infamous leader of this merry band of outlaws. She had thought him long gone in the Northern Wars, lost like her brother to the enemies beyond The Wall. But he finds her; he finds her and he vows to her  _“I’ll protect you. I promise.”_  Soon Sansa finds that the quiet boy she barely knew has grown into a brave man she cannot help but love.

     She chastises herself for this girlish foolishness she thought herself to be well and truly over. She’s learned that promises are naught but pretty words, and that she is nothing but a little talking bird. In life the monsters win, and Sansa has met monsters worse than she could ever have conjured in her darkest nightmares. Monsters who looked so human as they devoured her love and her trust and her loyalty; and in return they gave her her father’s head and gave away her home.

     But beyond all her truth and reason, now that she has Jon, Sansa cannot help but hope that maybe  _there are still heroes_  and  _that_   _life can be a song_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [ Tumblr!](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
